The One Who Loved Them Both
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Natsuki and Syo started dating, but when Satsuki starts to develop feelings for Syo he doesn't quite know how to handle it. Natsuki was the one everyone wanted to be around, no one ever wanted Satsuki. How will Syo react when when he finds out Satsuki's feelings?


Satsuki paced around the empty classroom trying not to blow up. He didn't want to call attention to himself, not now. Natsuki...it was always about him, Satsuki was created as protection for the other and yet Satsuki was the only one who knew. Natsuki was kind, energetic, and innocent, the kind of person everyone wanted to be around. The same green eyes that were so friendly and warm on Natsuki only looked cold and withdrawn on Satsuki. For Satsuki was everything Natsuki was not, he was ill tempered and mean to others, something the other would never be. That woman, she had hurt Natsuki so he had to be created to protect the innocent, unfortunately hiding the real genius composer on the Satsuki side. Natsuki was everything everyone else adored, he was the one everyone chose over Satsuki, leaving the latter always left behind and forgotten, feared even. Even Syo, who had been best friends with him since childhood, rushed to put the glasses back on to hide the scary side of him. No one wanted Satsuki.

Sure he was only there to protect Natsuki, but because he knew about them both, he couldn't help but feel jealous. When the glasses were off he almost felt like he was his own person and he had his own feelings and it was those feelings that angered him most nowadays. Syo. He was always the subject of Natsuki's thoughts so it was only natural for him to think of Syo as well. What he didn't expect was to fall for the shorter male as Natsuki did. He sometimes found himself wishing that Syo saw him too, but Syo, like the rest of them, had chosen Natsuki. What was the point of being in love with the other blond if he could never have him? Satsuki couldn't help it, his anger erupted and he started throwing the desks around the room like they were Frisbees. _No. _He stopped himself, _I have to learn how to control this. I don't want Syo-chan to see me like this anymore_. He picked up the only undamaged item in the room, his violin, and started to play. His emerald eyes slipped close as he lost himself in his melody.

Syo was walking the halls of the empty school, searching for his boyfriend. He found the discarded glasses and couldn't help the worry that washed over him as he thought of the trouble Satsuki could cause. He froze as he heard the violin music; the melody had a haunting feeling to it while still being beautiful and somber at the same time. It was complete genius, better than anything he could play and he knew only one person could compose such a piece. Satsuki. He rushed toward the sound pausing in the doorway, covering his mouth as he gasped hoping it wasn't too audible. On one hand he didn't want to know what would happen if he disturbed Satsuki when he was playing, but on the other, Satsuki had never looked so calm and so beautiful before. Syo couldn't help the excitement that pulsed through him as the song came to a close. "Dammit Syo!"

Syo paused in the door way hearing more things being thrown around, _what the hell did I do?_

"Even when I'm not trying to think about you, I do!" Syo cringed again as he heard more of the desks hit the wall. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

_He hates me and yet Natsuki loves me?_

"You're Natsuki's, I shouldn't have these feeling for you."

_What feelings? Was I wrong in assuming he hated me? Could he...? _Syo bit his lip, a small blush found its way on to his cheeks. He sighed and finally revealed his position to Satsuki. "Hey are you alright? That song was amazing by the way…"

"You!" Satsuki put the violin down and grabbed Syo by the shirt, lifting the shorter male off his feet were dangling above the ground. Syo flinched, afraid of what would happen next. "How dare you interrupt me while I'm composing?" _No. Why am I saying that? It wasn't what I wanted to say at all. _

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"...that's not what I wanted to say. It doesn't matter what you think you can just put the glasses back on me and make me disappear after I say this."

"Satsuki? What's going on?"

"I love you dammit! I know you already chose Natsuki, everyone does, but I can't get you out of my head. I hate it!"

"Satsuki...I love you too."

"What?" He gasped, "you're lying! Then why do you put me away the moment the glasses come off?"

"I know you would never hurt me, Satsuki, it's everyone else's safety I'm worried about. You know how you are when you lose your temper. Plus, I'll deny it if you ever say it, but I've always found this side of you kind of hot."

"You don't mean that."

"You're an idiot, just like Natsuki. You and Natsuki are both part of the same person that I love so I do love both parts."

"You're serious...?"

Syo blushed "yes, I don't say things like that I don't mean. If you repeat any of that mushy stuff to anyone..." Syo's blush darkened and he went silent. He was suddenly pressed against the wall, his clear blue eyes widen as Satsuki captured him in a kiss. Satsuki's kiss was rougher and more desperate than Natsuki's ever were, but Syo couldn't help but let himself melt into the kiss as Satsuki's tongue demanded entrance. The younger quickly opened his mouth, allowing the taller male to explore his mouth.

"Aw Syo-chan you're so adorable!" Satsuki cooed as they pulled back for air. He smirked at Syo's surprised face, "but still an annoying brat." Satsuki laughed and pressed his lips against Syo's once again, overjoyed that someone finally loved them both. He pulled away, "so you're going to turn me back into Natsuki now, right?" Satsuki bit his lip still trying to look indifferent.

Syo smiled and placed the glasses on the only desk that wasn't over turned or broken. "Not just yet, I need to spend time with both of you and besides I'm enjoying this." He grinned, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement as he leans up to kiss Satsuki again.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first fic for Uta no Prince-sama so I hope you like it. I hope that Satsuki isn't too OOC. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I just adore Syo/Natsuki/Satsuki! **

**~Hope out! **


End file.
